A Short Walk on Christmas Eve
by double kodachi
Summary: Seto wakes up on Christmas Eve from a dream, knowing that he can't get back to sleep, and Mokuba has banned him from working for a few days...Seto decides to take a walk. A walk that involves something from his and Mokuba's past. On hiatus until Christmas
1. Going for a Walk

**DK: This will be my first Christmas fic…so please bear with me…Some people might be OOC but…they had to fit the story… criticism is okay…or you can just flame me…but…please review! X3**

**A Short Walk on Christmas Eve**

It was Christmas Eve and Seto was lying awake in bed. He had just woken up from a dream. The dream was more of a memory that happened while he and Mokuba were still at the orphanage.

Seto sighed and got out of bed, knowing that once he woke up, he couldn't go back to sleep. He went to his closet and grabbed a warm black turtleneck and black pants. Afterwards, he headed towards the bathroom and did his usual routine: take a shower, brush teeth, etc.

Afterwards, he left the bathroom, and then exited his room. He walked down the hall and down a flight of stairs, and then he walked down another hall. He stopped in front of a door, and opened it. Just as he was about to step inside, he stopped. He remembered the promise that he had made Mokuba the day before.

"_Big bro…you have to promise me something…" Mokuba had said, looking into Seto's eyes._

"_Depends, what's the promise?" Seto had replied with a questionable look._

"_Promise that you won't work for a few days…like… start work again until the twenty-seventh…okay?" Mokuba had pleaded with Seto, eyes sparkling._

"_Mokuba…I-I can't promise that…I'm really bus- Don't look at me like that…Fine! Fine, I won't work until the twenty-seventh!" Seto had said, breaking away from Mokuba's gaze._

"_Thank you big bro! This really means a lot to me!" Mokuba had replied, smiling. He then gave Seto a big hug and ran off._

Seto sighed again and closed the door to the study, and walked back down the hall. Then he went down the rest of the stairs and stood at the foot of the stairs for a while, contemplating on what to do.

After a few minutes, he went back into his room and grabbed a black coat. Then he put it on, and left the mansion.

Outside of the mansion, Seto began walking. He knew his destination, but he didn't know why he was going.

As his legs led him farther and farther from the mansion, Seto sank deeper and deeper into his thoughts.

"Why am I going there? What's the point? Will it even matter if I go? It's just a place from the past. The past can not change the future. So, what's the point of remembering? What would happen? It was just part of the past…" Seto thought as he continued walking. As he continued walking towards a place that he hadn't been inside for six years…

**TBC**

**DK: Okay….that was one of my worst tries ever….Well…please review! Or flame…If you want me to continue…then review…I'll try my best to make it better…xD**


	2. An Idea

**DK: Thank you STUPIDHUMANZZ for the review, it really means a lot to me…It's just that I'm unsatisfied with it is all…But…I'll continue…So…thanks again…**

After a short while, Seto arrived at his destination. The Domino Orphanage. He looked through the bars of the gates and saw the swings, sandbox, and trees, everything that he and Mokuba were familiar with.

He remembered that, one day, at the orphanage, one of the caretakers had given out lockets. All of the lockets had been in the shape of duel monsters cards. That day was Christmas, and both Seto and Mokuba were happy, to get the lockets. Because each knew that with the locket, where ever they went, the other would be close to them. That the other would be there to protect them and that had made they hearts warm up in joy.

But, what Seto had liked the most about that Christmas day, was what Mokuba had given him.

_"Big brother…This is for you!" Mokuba had said, smiling, as he placed a present into Seto's hands. Seto had looked down, to see a card, it wasn't just any normal card though. Mokuba had spent time making it for him, that's what had made it so special. Mokuba had made it, thinking about Seto the whole time, pouring his love and joy into it. _

_ The card had said: "Merry Christmas, Big Brother. I love you!"_

_ Seto hadn't made anything for Mokuba, since he didn't know what to give to him. So he looked down, feeling guilty._

_ "Seto? You don't…You don't like it?" Mokuba had asked, with a disappointed face. _

_Seto immediately looked up, "I love it Mokie! It's just…It's just… don't have anything to give to you…I'm sorry Mokie…But…I promise that after we get adopted, I'll make sure that you'll get whatever you want or need!"_

_Mokuba smiled, and hugged Seto, "It's okay big brother, I don't need anything except for you!"_

_Seto smiled back at Mokuba and hugged him._

_"Thank you for the card Mokuba, it really means a lot to me…" Seto had murmured, hugging Mokuba tighter._

Seto still had the card, even after six years, he had the card. He had made sure that it was in a safe spot. It was locked in a safe, with his cards.

Seto continued staring into the orphanage's courtyard, a small smile upon his handsome features, as he remembered the card. It had been white, but Mokuba had drawn some duel monsters onto the cards, as well as color parts of it red and green. It had been simple, but Mokuba made it for him, for Seto. For his big brother, the only person that could protect him from the bullies at the orphanage.

Deep down, he knew how he was lucky. Not because he used to be in an orphanage, but because he wasn't alone while he was there. Most of the children at the time didn't have brothers or sisters there, so they were all alone. But Seto had Mokuba with him, so he was lucky.

He suddenly had a thought, "What if the kids at the orphanage were all alone? What if they had to one to keep them company? What if some of them were being picked on, and had no one to protect them? What if they didn't have any one to give them Christmas gifts?"

That hurt him a little bit. Who would have thought? The great Seto Kaiba is hurt knowing that some orphans might not get some Christmas gifts, and that they were all alone, without anyone to protect them.

Seto let out a sigh and leaned against the gate. It wasn't normal for him to care so much about some people that he didn't know and never met before. But…He knew how it felt to be in an orphanage, some people were all alone, making them sad, while others were happy because they had a protector.

Seto now knew what he could do, though it might change his reputation a bit. He would buy presents for the orphans, and make sure that each child had a present. Then, he could invite them to his mansion, for a small celebration.

The idea made him smile again, happy knowing that he would make some children happy. Especially some children who had no parents or any guardians except for the people at the orphanage.

**TBC**

**DK: It was going to be longer….but…I didn't know how to put it all out…and…I'm getting a small headache...if you want me to continue please review…if you don't want me to continue, then flame.**


	3. Seto Tells Mokuba

**DK: Thanks for the reviews! It really means a lot! 3 I'll stop stalling now…On with the fic!**

-Last Time-

The idea made him smile again, happy knowing that he would make some children happy. Especially some children who had no parents or any guardians except for the people at the orphanage.

-Now-

Seto opened the gates slowly, and strode in. He went to where the office used to be, and gently knocked on the door. After a few minutes, and no one answered, Seto knocked again, this time, slightly louder. It took about two minutes until someone finally opened the door.

The sleepy middle-aged man that opened the door gave Seto a sleepy look. Seto remembered that this was the same man that had taken care of Mokuba and himself when they were there.

"What was his name…Oh yeah…Katsu-san…"Seto thought as he looked back at the old man.

"Katsu-san? It's me…Seto. Is it okay for the kids here to come to my mansion for a small party? They'll get presents and stuff," Seto said, slightly nervous.

"Seto…ahh…Seto Kaiba…the one that Gozaburo-san adopted…ne? I believe that it will be okay….yes…it'll be fine…what time do you want them there?" Katsu-san said, as he gave Seto a friendly look.

"I can send a few limos to pick them up…around…five?" Seto said, nervous because he didn't remember ever talking to someone without talking to someone this much without yelling or snapping at least once.

"Yes, yes, yes…That'll be fine, good bye now…"Katsu-san said, as he shut the door. Seto smiled slightly again, at his accomplishment. Then he turned around and started walking back to the gates. Afterwards, he turned slightly and looked at the building again, before he closed the gates and started back to the mansion.

-Later-

A short while later, Seto got back to the mansion. He wandered around, with nothing to do, since, usually in his spare time, he worked. So, after a while of wandering, Seto just stopped in front of Mokuba's game room. He tried to find a place to sit, but couldn't. The room was total mess, since Mokuba had refused to have anyone clean it. Mokuba did seem to find his belongings easier if his rooms were messy…

Seto just gave up finding a place to sit though all the games and toys, so he just made a small place to sit on the floor, and turned on the T.V. Then he got the new PS2 that he had bought Mokuba. He turned it on, got a game, Star Ocean and started to play.

About an hour later, Mokuba wandered in, rubbing his eyes. Seto was still playing the game.

"Hey big bro…you're playing the game…do you like it?" Mokuba asked as he watched Seto play. Seto nodded and continued playing. Mokuba smiled then sat down next to Seto and stared at the T.V. screen.

-A Few Hours Later-

Seto had finished the game, and Mokuba was still in awe. Then Mokuba did his morning routine, and the two brothers went to have an early brunch. While they were eating, Seto surprised Mokuba by telling him about the small party that they would be holding for the children at the orphanage.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH SETO!!!!! Can I invite Yugi and the group?! They can party too!" Mokuba asked excitedly, jumping up and down.

"No," Seto replied, not bothering to look up from his food. Mokuba's face fell, and his lower lip quivered and tears began to form around his eyes. Then, he began to sniffle and whimper.

That made Seto look up by accident and he saw Mokuba's face, making him feel a twinge of guilt in his chest.

"Fine!!! They can come!!! Whatever…" Seto said, quickly pulling Mokuba into his lap, "Now…stop crying…you improved on the crying though…real tears are coming out…Okay...now stop crying… don't you want to plan the party?"

Immediately Mokuba hopped off of Seto's lap and the tears magically disappeared.

"Okay Seto, I'll go plan now! Byebye!!!" Mokuba yelled as he ran to his room.

**TBC**

**DK: Sorry for the shortness….But…I have a lot of homework due…and I'm really behind…so…I'll try to have the next chapter up soon…if you want another chapter…review or flame…or constructive criticism…xD**


End file.
